We propose to extend our observations on our large cohort of zinc treated patients, so that a substantial number have been followed for ten years or longer on zinc therapy, and an even larger number for eight years or longer. Our patient groups will include maintenance therapy, treatment of presymptomatic patients from the beginning, and pregnant patients. Zinc has recently been licensed as a New Drug by the FDA, with label indications being those just stated. Data will continue to be collected on a very large series of copper and clinical variables. The collection of this data on a carefully followed cohort of patients, together with the size of the patient group, will provide physicians with confidence in this therapy, now that the FDA has approved its use.